The present invention relates generally to antennas, and more particularly, to an improved high efficiency dual polarized horn antenna.
The closest prior art relating to the present invention known to the inventors is an antenna developed by the assignee of the present invention. This antenna had its aperture divided into four sections. This division of the antenna aperture improved the illumination efficiency from 81 percent to 90 percent compared to antenna without a divided aperture. However, this prior art antenna was limited to a two wavelength aperture.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a high efficiency dual polarized horn antenna whose performance is further improved over the above-described four-segment divided aperture antenna, and also can be applied to large horn apertures